


Honestly!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver does know how to convince Percy to help him doing his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> Written for a Quidditch Prompt @ LJ
> 
> For Mithrel.

"Honestly, Wood, you should have done this homework days ago!" Percy sighs.  
"I know! But I have to prepare my team for our match against the Slytherin's trolls!" Oliver pouts, nearly tearing out his hair in despair.  
***

 

"I so hate Arithmancie" Oliver cries nearly half an hour later.

Percy barely looks at him, still reading a book about some unrealizable potions.  
***

 

"Peeeercy, come on! Pleease!" Oliver cries again later.  
"No, Wood! This is your homework; I'm not doing it for you!" Percy would never agree for a student to cheat, he is still a Perfect, friend or not.  
"But you could help!" Oliver tries his best puppy eyes.  
"I know how helping you always ends" Percy tries his best hard Perfect glare.  
"...with you pushing hard into me" Oliver whispers, his hot breath against Percy's sensitive skin "With me biting hard into my pillow to prevent the others to hear us."  
Now, Oliver is openly grinning, knowing by the look on Percy's face that his homework will be done quite well and that he'll spend an excellent night.  
Luckily, he doesn't have Quidditch pratice tomorrow.


End file.
